


Air B&E (Bucky One-shot)

by avengerofyourheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Situations, Sharing a Bed, Teasing, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerofyourheart/pseuds/avengerofyourheart
Summary: Summary: When a mission requires close proximity with your least favorite teammate, you try to make the best of it, but a change in plans adds new challenges and possibly a new opportunity. ( basically Bed Sharing Trope meets Enemies to Lovers Trope. Kinda. :D )





	Air B&E (Bucky One-shot)

"Alright! So here are the keys, the WiFi password is posted on the fridge and let me know if there's anything you need, anything at all. Okay?" said the overly enthusiastic young man before you.

You accepted the keys with a smile, "Absolutely! Thank you so much, Jeff. It's even better than the pictures."

"I'm so glad," he grinned. "Well, I'll leave you to it. It was so nice to meet you both."

Your eyes flickered to the man beside you, tight smile upon his face. "You, too, man," he coolly responded.

Resisting the urge to roll your eyes, you clasped the hand of the heavy left arm draped over your shoulders. Technology allowed the metal plates to be shielded with a holographic flesh arm, but it still weighed a ton.

"Bye, Jeff."

He nodded before stepping out into the hall. The moment the front door lock engaged, you shoved the arm off and put as much space between you two as possible.

"This plan is stupid," Bucky said with contempt as he collapsed heavily onto the couch.

" _My_ plan is brilliant. You're just too much of an idiot to appreciate it," you smirked, unzipping your luggage to pull out a piece of equipment, then sweeping all the rooms for listening or video devices. Thankfully, it came up clean.

"What the hell is an 'Air BnB' anyway? Why can't we stay in the hotel across the street?" your unfortunate partner on this mission whined loudly from the living room while you unpacked in the bedroom.

"B and B? As in bed and breakfast? Get with the times, old man. All the young people prefer Air BnB's over stuffy hotel rooms. Instead, this is individuals renting out rooms in a house or whole apartments for much cheaper and it's a lot more personal," you finished saying as you stepped out into the living room toward the window. "But most of all....this place gives us the best possible view of our target. See?"

Bucky stood and walked up beside you, then observing the window you pointed out across the street and down a floor from where you were staying. It was perfect.

"Yeah, well, I still think it's shady that some 22-year-old can rent out an apartment that his daddy pays for so he can then use the money to party in Cabo for two weeks or whatever," he mumbled, begrudgingly starting to unpack equipment.

You clicked your tongue in disapproval. "Such a cynic, Barnes. For all we know, Jeff is a poor college student who crashes with a friend on weekends while he offers this place out so he can barely make his rent. I choose to think the best in people."

He scoffed at your optimism. "And I'm the idiot?"

"Whatever," you brushed him off. "Let's just get to work."

________

You spent the next few hours setting up surveillance equipment and getting settled. This could be a long one. After securing a listening device to the lower left corner of your target's window (expertly shot like a dart by you), Bucky and yourself took turns acting as eyes and ears. It was much more efficient to do only one or the other.

Luckily, you had the headphones on during dinner so you could avoid Bucky's incessantly loud chewing, which drove you insane at every meal. Evening was uneventful with little conversation, only observations about the target. Around 10:30pm, the lights across the street went out and audio was silent the next 20 minutes except for soft snoring sounds.

"Looks like he's gone to sleep. I'm calling it," you declared before removing the headphones and standing to stretch. "I'm gonna head to bed."

"Me, too," Bucky replied, following you down the hall until you paused in the doorway and he bumped into you.

"Uh...where do you think you're going?" you asked accusingly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Bed?"

You let out a burst of laughter. "Not a chance. You're not sleeping in here."

"What?" he asked in disbelief. "W-where am I supposed to sleep?"

Walking past him into the hallway, you opened the closet and pulled out a folded rolling bed, then gesturing to it for Bucky's benefit.

Bucky snorted. "You're joking. That thing won't even hold me, let alone allow me to sleep. Why don't you sleep on that and I'll take the bed?"

"Not a chance in hell! I paid for this place, I get the bed," you demanded.

"Hardly! Your alias paid for the room, not you, genius," he mocked as he shoved his way into the bedroom.

Failing to have a witty retort, you launched yourself onto the bed and sprawled across the entire surface. "I am NOT sharing a bed with you."

"Are you insane?" he laughed at your ridiculous behavior. "It's a king-sized bed. Plenty of room for us both. Look, we both need our rest. Let's just be professional about this, okay?"

You huffed out a sigh in resignation. "Fine. But if any part of you touches me, I'm removing it from my body AND yours," you threatened from your kneeling position on the bed, pointed finger in his face.

Hands raised in surrender, he agreed. "Fine with me. I'll stay on my side, you stay on yours."

______________

The constant beeping of your 5am alarm roused you from sleep. You tried to reach the phone on the bedside table, but you were surprisingly stuck. As the drowsy fog lifted from your mind, you realized that a strong arm held you from behind like a vice. You struggled in vain, but then you felt something.

"Barnes," you croaked in your morning voice, then elbowing the man behind you in the ribs when he didn't respond. "Barnes!"

"Ow! What?" he whined, loosening his grip.

"You better have a gun pointed at my spine because the alternative is too horrifying to even mention."

"Um..."

"Ugh! You're disgusting!" you cried out, scrambling off the bed.

Bucky let out a throaty chuckle. "Don't take it personally, doll. Trust me. _This_...was not about you."

"Well, thank heavens for that. And do NOT call me 'doll'", you demanded before escaping to the bathroom.

Once you were both ready for the day and returned to surveillance, the uncomfortable moment from that morning was mostly forgotten.

Morning passed and then time flowed into the afternoon. Interactions between you and Bucky were kept professional, sharing intel you each had received and taking breaks when needed. From what you could tell, your target hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. He hadn't even left his hotel room, content to watch pay-per-view and order room service.

Evening fell and Bucky had had enough. Setting down his binoculars, he stood up to stretch with a frustrated sigh.

"This guy is unbelievably boring. How do you even know he has what we need? How long do we have to wait for something to happen?" he threw his hands up, then running fingers through his long chestnut strands.

You stood up as well, removing one side of the headphones so you could hear. "He has it. I know it. My source is reliable. Have you no patience, Barnes? This is part of the package, cupcake," you added mockingly.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm so bored I feel like my brain is melting. Let's switch again. At least with audio I can look at something else interesting..."

"Wait..." you paused a moment. "I have an idea."

A wide smile spread across your face, much to Bucky's confusion. You handed him the headphones and binoculars before stepping into the bedroom to make a phone call. Once you returned to the living room, you commandeered the binoculars and returned to your vantage point.

"What was that all about?" Bucky inquired as he snacked loudly, much to your chagrin.

"You'll see. Right about....now," you checked the time on your watch before watching the man across the street closely.

Red lights began to flash in the building opposite, causing Bucky to shout and throw off the headphones.

"Ow! What the hell, Y/N?"

You then realized that there was a loud blaring sound coming from the headset.

"Oops. Fire alarm. Sorry about that," you offered a guilty smile, shrugging.

"Yeah, I'm sure..." he glared at you.

"Shh! It worked," you quieted him, eyes pealed on your target.

Through the binoculars, you watched the man head straight for the closet when the alarm first sounded. There was a small safe inside the sliding doors and through further magnification, you were able to decipher the code he punched in.

"Got it!" you celebrated with a punch in the air, all smiles.

You disappeared into the bedroom while Bucky peered across the way, still trying to figure out what you knew. Minutes later you reemerged wearing your stealth cat suit with your hair pulled back, a few light weapons in their holsters. This wasn't battle, so you didn't need much.

"Uh...where are you going in that?" Bucky asked.

"I'm gonna go get our intel, what does it look like?" you answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

He scoffed. "Didn't he just take it with him during evacuation?"

"Nope. False alarm. Which you would know if you had your headphones on like you should, Mr. Audio," you walked past, patting him on the cheek.

Bucky looked out the window and saw you were right. The fire alarm was off and guests had returned to their rooms. You had arranged for the false alarm through one of your teammates. A stroke of genius, if you did say so yourself.

"I knew he would go straight for the most important item in the room when fire was a threat. Kinda like how parents head for their children and photo albums. Look, he's put it back in the safe and is getting ready to leave for dinner at the hotel restaurant," you nodded toward the window.

"How did you know he'd go out instead of ordering room service again?"

You smirked. "I had someone slip a coupon into his check-in paperwork. People do love a good discount."

Bucky nodded in agreement, almost impressed. "But wait, why do you get to go and not me?"

"Cause this is a B&E. Breaking and entering is my specialty, Barnes. It takes stealth, not brute force. If I need someone to put a metal fist through a wall, I'll call you."

"Hey!" he called out, offended, as he watched you repel out the window and dropped to the ground before slipping across the street, unseen.

Within minutes, you had scaled the hotel's wall like a rock climber and jimmied the window open before slipping inside. You crossed into the bedroom and toward the closet, entering the safe's code with a gloved finger. As you hit the last number, you heard the card key being used outside the hotel suite followed by the target entering the room.

You cursed under your breath and considered your options. There was not enough room to slip under the bed, the closet had translucent doors so you'd be seen, and the bathroom was off the living room. Stupid hotel room design. So you did the next thing that popped into your mind. You grabbed the intel, locked the safe and then started stripping.

The male target opened the door to the bedroom, clearly looking for something, but instead found you posed on the bed suggestively in your bra and underwear.

"Hey, baby," you cooed just before he turned on the light.

"Who the—"

You screamed. "I'm so sorry, I thought...I was trying to surprise my boyfriend, he....I guess he gave me the wrong room number or the front desk gave me the wrong key, I'm so sorry, sir. "

Gathering your rolled up catsuit with the intel inside and your boots, you hoped he was too distracted by your state of undress to notice your clothing.

"It's, uh...it's fine..." the man stuttered, still in shock.

"I'm so sorry, again, I'll just go, can I borrow this? Thanks," you asked without needing an answer, taking the bathrobe on the back of the door.

Outside in the hallway, you could finally breathe. You took the stairs and then slipped out the rear door of the hotel and back across the street. Dreading this moment, you knocked on the door to see a smirking Bucky on the other side. You brushed past him and headed for the bedroom.

"Well, that was quite the show," he chuckled. "Did 'the plan' not go as well as you had hoped? He went back for his wallet, by the way, but you'd know that if you were wearing your ear piece."

You huffed out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, fine, 'the plan' wasn't entirely perfect. But I improvised and it's fine. We got what we needed."

You dropped your clothing on the floor and retrieved the small black case containing sensitive files and other intel you had been seeking. Setting the case inside your luggage, you shrugged off the robe and threw it on the bed.

"Oh, um...sorry..." You turned around to see Bucky trying to avert his eyes.

"Oh, please. Like you didn't get an eyeful through binoculars, you perv. Besides, you've seen me in a bikini," you replied, rummaging for your pajamas.

"Yeah, well, it's different when there's lace involved. And in person..." you heard him behind you, much closer than before.

You turned around, noticing Bucky trying to keep his gaze at eye level.

"So?"

"So...maybe you should have taken this morning a little personally..." he said with a smirk.

You let out a burst of laughter. "Is that supposed to be flattering?" you cocked an eyebrow, not at all insecure about your current state of dress.

Bucky shrugged noncommittally.

"Whatever, Barnes," you snarled, stepping towards him, then placing both hands on his chest and giving him a hard shove. He found himself stumbling until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell onto the mattress.

"What was that for?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

You climbed onto the bed, placing a knee on each side of his hips.

"I thought we could have hot, angry, hate sex before we check out tomorrow. Got a problem with that?"

Eyes wide, Bucky shook his head. "Uh...nope. No problem."

"Good," you responded, then crashing your lips onto his as you worked to get his shirt off.

He took the hint and sat up to remove his shirt before he flipped you over onto your back with him on top. The kiss was aggressive and searingly hot. As much as you disliked Bucky, you couldn't deny he was attractive. Clothing was quickly removed and things heated up, but as Bucky nibbled and licked his way down your body, he chose that moment to speak.

"Just for the record, you were on my side of the bed this morning, Y/N," he clarified.

You rolled your eyes with a groan, "Ugh, shut up, Barnes. You're ruining it. No more talking and put that tongue to better use."

"Got it. Shutting up now," he muttered against your skin.

_________________

You woke to muttered voices, followed by a scream.

"My eyes! My eyes!"

Sitting up in bed in shock and gathering the sheet around yourself, you squinted at the sudden light.

"What the...Clint? Nat? What're you doing here?" you asked in a gravelly voice.

"Being permanently scarred for life, apparently. You guys didn't report last night so we thought we'd see how things were going. Which is...well? I guess?" Clint replied with hands over his eyes.

"Sorry. We'll be right out," you told him, then eyeing the man beside you.

Your teammates waited in the living room while you dressed and packed. Neither you nor Bucky said a word the whole time.

Coming out with suitcase in hand, you saw that they had already packed up your surveillance equipment while they waited. Bucky was right behind you, but then left to put all the bags by the door. Natasha gave you an amused look as you gathered the rest of your things.

"What?" you asked the redhead as you handed her the black case of intel.

"Oh, come on. I thought you hated Barnes!" she grinned at you, desperately wanting details.

"I still do. It was nothing, this was...stress relief. Trust me, he's still as annoying and idiotic as ever, but...he's a decent partner." You winked at Natasha before walking toward the kitchen, leaving her gawking in frustration.

Grabbing paper and pen, you scrawled a note:

_Hi, Jeff!  
Thanks so much for letting us stay.  
We had a wonderful time! I'll leave the keys  
in the lock box and put up a lovely review  
once we're home. My husband and I agree,  
AirBnB is the best way to go!_

_Best Wishes._

You finished writing, signing with your alias. Being the last to leave you allowed yourself a look back into the quaint apartment. It may not have gone according to plan, but as far as missions went, this one was surprisingly not bad. Even if your partner was a loud eater.


End file.
